Mojo's Valentine Present
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. Mojo Jojo seeks the perfect Valentine's Day present for his girlfriend Rebecca Utonium(Monstarzgirl's OC) but keeps meeting with mishaps at every turn. Can he find the perfect gift in time? Mojo/OC.


**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy, and a very Happy Valentine's Day to all!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

(the narrator) The city of Townsville is already celebrating Valentine's Day. Love is really in the air, folks. All around the city, the people of Townsville are spending the holiday in peace. Many couples are doing romantic things like taking walks in the park, giving flowers and candy, and saying "I love you". Even a certain villain is already in the spirit of Valentine's Day.

Mojo Jojo is in his observatory eating breakfast and looks at his calendar. He said, "Today's the day of Saint Valentine, which is to say that this very day is Valentine's Day and that is the most romantic day of the year. Now that I have a girlfriend of my own, I shall find the perfect gift for my special someone." Walking towards his room, he got out his wallet to see how much money he has and looks at a picture of a beautiful girl. The girl has chocolate locks that are long and wavy, brown eyes that shine like copper pennies, and rosy cheeks. This was none other than Rebecca, Professor Utonium's niece. In former times, Mojo had been Townsville's number one villain; upon meeting Rebecca, however, he and she soon fell in love, inspiring him to mend his evil ways.

"Dear Rebecca..." he sighs. "How I love you so. I shall try to find you the perfect Valentine's day gift, which is to say that I will endeavor to procure for you an item that adequately expresses my love for you, which is to say that I will find the thing that shows you just how much you mean to me." A concerned look slowly crosses his face. "But what might that perfect thing be? It will have to be something truly special..." The monkey muses for all of a heartbeat, when suddenly an idea hits him. "I know! I shall ask her uncle! Surely he will have the advice to aid me in this venture." Upon this, Mojo then traipses downstairs to his garage, hops in his hovercraft, and begins making his way toward the Utonium Chateau.

Over at the Utonium Chateau, Professor Utonium was vacuuming the living room and heard the doorbell ringing. Shutting off the household appliance, he answers the door and looks to see Mojo standing there. The Professor said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mojo." The chimp said, "Same to you, sir. I am in need of your assistance, that is to say I need your help and words of advice to help me in my need. My question is this: What could be the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Rebecca? I really want it to be something truly special as I really want to give her something to show how much I adore, care for, and love her."

Professor Utonium said, "Hmmm, I guess a lovely bouquet of red roses could work, maybe tickets to see a movie, or maybe something that reminds her of something she really loves. If none of these work, I suggest the perfect thing you could do is maybe have a little picnic under the stars at the park."

Mojo said in thought, "I see. I'll see what I can come up with, Professor. Thank you for your time."

Mojo then makes his way into town and enters the Townsville flower shop. As he approaches the front counter, he addresses the cashier, "Hello, Ma'am, I would like to purchase bouquet of your finest red roses as a gift for a very special girl."

"Oh, what a sweetheart you are!" The cashier replies, causing Mojo to blush slightly. "I'll be right back." She then traipses off toward the back of the store and returns moments later with a large bouquet of red roses wrapped in fancy white paper and done up in a silky pink ribbon. "Thank you very much, Ma'am." Mojo says politely, as he hands the cashier seven dollars. "You're quite welcome, sir, and Happy Valentine's Day to you." she replies.

"You too, Ma'am." Mojo waves politely to the cashier as he leaves. The monkey's heart fills with happiness as he traipses out onto the street. "Ah yes, surely this will make Rebecca feel most wonderful."

Unfortunately, no sooner does Mojo set foot on the sidewalk than he hears a loud buzz and whips around to see a large swarm of bees descending on him. Mojo frantically tries to brush them away, "Ah, shoo! Go away! You are not welcome here, which is to say that I do not enjoy your company, which is to say that I would prefer that you leave right now!" When it becomes clear that the bees aren't going to be dissuaded, Mojo takes off down the street faster than Bubbles in her race with E-Male. He rushes down the sidewalk, past crowds of surprised people, up and down alleyways, and even in and out of the Townsville subway.

Spotting a large wooden crate sitting on a streetcorner, Mojo quickly ducks under it, causing the bees to buzz away; peeking out from under the box, Mojo, observing that the coast is clear, slowly climbs out from underneath and mops his brow. "Pfew." Suddenly, the bees find him and begin buzzing after him again. "Drat!"

Mojo hurries through the streets and into the suburbs, where he suddenly spots a lake out of the corner of his eye. Thinking quickly, he dives into the pond; as he observes the bees flying away, the monkey slowly swims to the surface and breathes a sigh of relief. "That was certainly a close one. Now to-" As he looks down at his paws, he suddenly realizes that the roses are missing! Looking over his shoulder, he observes the bouquet drifting downstream. "O-oh no, I've got to catch them!" He swims swiftly after the roses, but unfortunately isn't fast enough, and they end up washing away.

A distraught Mojo watches his gift float off into the distance. "I've lost...Rebecca's gift! Now what will I give her?" Suddenly, he remembers his conversation with the professor. "Movie tickets, that's it!" He had recalled also that the original Dracula with Bela Lugosi was playing in 3-D at the Townsville Megaplex and that Rebecca had been trying to get tickets to see it for quite some time. "I shall procure tickets for that special movie." As he slowly climbs out of the water and brushes off his wringing wet fur, Mojo then starts off toward the city again.

Once Mojo reached towards the movie theater, he noticed the line is over a mile long. He groaned, "Curses! It'll be hours to wait this long, for which I need to be patient and move along the line slowly to get towards the front for me to get the two tickets that I shall require!" While the line was slowly moving, Mojo hears something ringing in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

He mutters to himself, "Who's calling me at a time like this?" Mojo opens his phone, looks at a picture of Rebecca, and smiles a little. Putting the phone to his ear, he said, "Hello?" Over at a mall in Townsville, Rebecca spoke into the phone, "Hi, Mojo. Happy Valentine's Day." Mojo smiles a little and answers, "Same to you, princess. What're you doing?"

Rebecca said, "Oh, just hanging around at the mall, looking at some clothes, and buying you a gift. If you're curious about what it is, I could come over to your place at 7:00 tonight." Mojo said as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, "S-S-Sure, I don't mind the time at all. It's a good time and in fact, it is a great time to meet each other. I'll bring you my gift when we meet each other tonight."

At the mall, Rebecca smiled, "Great. I'll see you at 7:00 tonight. See ya around, Mojo." Mojo said, "You too, Rebecca. I love you." He hangs up the phone and sees that he's just twelve people behind, seeing that he's getting closer towards the ticket booth. Mojo walked up towards the booth when his turn came and said, "I would like to buy two tickets for Dracula in 3-D, please. For I would like to purchase the two tickets for a night showing and would like to have the tickets for 7:00 tonight, along with the fact that I will not be going alone and that I would be using the second ticket for my girlfriend who will be going with me."

The seller in the booth sadly said, "Sorry, but we sold out. The last tickets were already bought and paid for by two of the Gang Green Gang members who have girlfriends." Mojo smacks his forehead in defeat and sighs, "Blast. Alright, never mind then." Mojo walks away from the movie theater with his head hanging low, but he goes towards a glass figurine shop and looks at the glass displays.

Mojo breaths a sigh as his breath fogged a bit of the window, then he looks to see a beautiful glass rose. The rose is in full bloom and Mojo's mood changed from depressed to hopeful. He said, "Instead of buying roses or movie tickets, this is the perfect gift for her! She'll be so happy when I show her this!"

Mojo enters the shop, selects the rose, and gently carries it to the counter. "Excuse me, Ma'am," he addresses the cashier. "I would like to purchase this item, please."

"How sweet you are," the cashier replies as Mojo hands her the money. "This must be for a very special girl." The monkey blushes a little. "Why...yes." The cashier places the glass rose in a box, which she then wraps in a shiny white wrapping paper decorated with pink and red hearts. She then hands the box to Mojo. "Thank you very much, Ma'am." he says graciously. "You're quite welcome, sir," she replies. "Happy Valentine's day to you."

"You too, Ma'am." the monkey waves politely as he leaves the shop. Mojo gives a small contented sigh as he sets foot on the sidewalk, "Ahh, now this surely must be what Rebecca will love most."

Unfortunately, he's barely said this when suddenly two teenage boys on bikes zing by him; an aghast Mojo quickly pulls the box out of the way. "Oops. Sorry, monkey dude." one of the boys calls as they leave. "Think nothing of it." Mojo replies graciously. He then looks the box over and is relieved to see that no damage has been done. "That was too close." he mumbles under his breath. "I shall have to be more careful with this gift, which is to say that I will have to be cautious due to the fact that the gift is quite fragile, which is to say that no more mishaps can occur, otherwise it might break."

The monkey continues down the street until he reaches Townsville park. Looking ahead, he nervously observes a large array of kids and teenagers frolicking around, playing sports, and playing with their pets. "Uh oh..." he nervously mumbles. He looks all around him for any other paths leading home, but when he ultimately is unable to locate one, he knows that he has no choice but to make his way through the crowded park. "I'll just have to watch my step."

Mojo traipse carefully through the middle of the park; suddenly, a kid tossing a Frisbee to his dog dashes by, beaning Mojo in the head with the toy as the dog runs circles around the monkey's feet. "Oops, sorry, mister."

"Ruff, ruff." the puppy barks apologetically.

"Think nothing of it." Mojo replies. He looks at the box again, which fortunately still remains intact. "Pfew, so far so good." He then continues his trek through the park; suddenly, a football zings past him. Mojo quickly grabs the box out of the way, upon which the football zooms by from the other direction, causing him to quickly pull the box away again. The football then flies by again, causing Mojo to pull the box away again. "Ooh, sorry, monkey dude, we really should be more careful." calls a teenage boy from behind him.

"No problem at all." Mojo replies politely. He then looks the box over again, and is once again relieved that it's still in one piece. "Ahh, just a little ways left to go until I get home. I'll just need to be a bit more cautious." He then begins traipsing on again; unfortunately, he doesn't get too far when several six year old kids zoom by him on roller skates. The monkey freezes in place, shaking and sweating and holding tightly to the box as the kids skate in circles around him. "Wheeee!"

After the kids leave, Mojo collapses to the ground, breathing heavily and still holding onto the gift firmly. "Uhhh..." he groans, observing that the box still looks okay. "At least Rebecca's gift is still safe." He then makes his way back to his observatory; unfortunately, he's no sooner set foot in the front doorway when he hears a KSSSSH! from inside the box. As a panicked Mojo opens the box, his fears are thus confirmed; the glass rose has shattered, possibly due to all of the trauma.

Tears well up in Mojo's eyes as he disposes of the box in his wastebasket. He sits on his easy chair with his chin in his paws. "I can't believe it...first the flowers, then the movie tickets, then the rose. Every time I try to give Rebecca a nice gift something happens to it. Oh, how will I ever be able to show her how much I love her and to make this Valentine's day special for her?"

Suddenly, Mojo recalls the professor's last recommendation to him. "That's it! A picnic in the park!" Looking at a nearby hill outside his window, his mind races. "I shall make her some of my special gourmet food and meet her here this evening. Hopefully this will make her feel most delighted!" Now feeling lighthearted, the monkey starts off toward his kitchen to prepare.

Over at the Utonium household, Rebecca was brushing out her hair and slips on a white hairband. She slips on a pink camisole top, a white skirt, and a pair of pink flats. She puts a pair of her favorite silver hoop earrings and slicks on some of her cotton candy flavored lip gloss. She said to herself, "It's almost 7:00. I can't wait to see Mojo and how he'll love the chocolates."

Rebecca picks up a heart-shaped box and opens the lid, then she smiles, "He'll really love those peanut butter filled bon-bons." Rebecca puts the lid back on the box and heads out of her room. The Powerpuffs take a look at Rebecca, then Bubbles said, "You look really pretty, Becca." Rebecca smiles, "Thanks, Bubbles. You three be good and be sure to keep the city safe."

Blossom said, "Don't worry, Becca."  
Buttercup adds, "Yeah, we won't let anything go wrong. Have a good time."

Rebecca hears the doorbell ringing and heads over to answer it. As she opens the door, Rebecca is greeted by Mojo, who's garbed in a black silk tuxedo with a red bowtie, as well as his usual helmet and gloves, and carrying a large picnic basket in one paw. "Good evening, my sweet. You look very lovely tonight." Rebecca blushes slightly. "Why, thank you, Mojo. You look very handsome yourself."

Motioning toward the basket, Mojo says shyly, "I've prepared us a special gourmet lunch for a moonlight picnic in Townsville park."

"Why, that's so sweet of you, Mojo!" Rebecca replies. "I have a little gift for you as well, which I'll give you once we're there."

"Oh, how very kind of you, Rebecca." a very touched Mojo blushes slightly; he then takes a step away from the door and motions toward his hovercraft, which is parked at the end of the front walk. "Your carriage awaits, M'lady." he says, bowing politely. Rebecca smiles and blushes a bit more deeply as she and Mojo then embark the hovercraft which Mojo then shifts into gear.

Rebecca sits herself into one of the chairs and looks out the window to see the sky already becoming darker. Once the hovercraft headed towards Townsville Park, Mojo pulled the hovercraft to a stop and gets out. Rebecca follows after him, then Mojo holds his arm out to her like a gentleman as he held the picnic basket in his other hand.

Mojo said, "Shall we?"

Rebecca said, "Yes, sir."

The two headed towards the hill Mojo picked out, then Mojo sets the basket down and says quietly to himself, "So far, so good." Turning his attention towards Rebecca, Mojo gets a blanket out of the basket and lays it on the grass. Rebecca sits herself down and smiles, "This is a pretty good spot, Mojo. It's so peaceful here without all the noise of the city."

Mojo gets the plates out and says, "Yes, I see what you mean by that. Not only I picked this spot on the hill to give a peaceful atmosphere, this very hill on which we are on has a good view to see the stars and moon." As if he already said it, the moon and stars appeared in the night sky. Mojo said to himself as he got the food ready, "And last but not least, some candlelight."

He gets out a candelabra that has three candles, takes out a match, and lights each of the candles. Rebecca said with a chuckle, "Mojo, you're really spoiling me here. I mean, the setting is perfect for a moonlit picnic and all." Mojo sits himself next to Rebecca and says, "While we could talk and look at the sky tonight, some dinner shall be in order. I hope you like what I have prepared for you, my sweet."

Mojo opens the picnic basket and takes out several heated trays housing Salisbury steak, green bean casserole, and fresh dinner rolls drizzled with butter. He then serves Rebecca and himself some of each while laying out silverware wrapped in fancy napkins and pouring sparkling cider into crystal glasses. Rebecca takes a bite of the steak and smiles contentedly. "This is lovely, Mojo. You've really outdone yourself!" Mojo blushes. "Thank you, my dear, you're very kind."

As they finish their meals, a wistful look crosses Rebecca's face. "Uhm, say Mojo, I have a little gift for you as well." She reaches over and nonchalantly hands her boyfriend the heart-shaped box. Mojo's eyes light up. "Ohh, why thank you, Rebecca!"

"It's your favorite peanut butter-filled bon-bons." Rebecca says shyly.

"Oh, Rebecca, you are so sweet!" Mojo smiles contentedly.

Rebecca said, "I know how much you love these and got the box on sale." Mojo was about to take a piece of the bon-bon, but he stops himself from popping one into his mouth and places the little chocolate ball back into the box. Holding his girlfriend's hands, Mojo said, "Rebecca, I have a confession to make."

Rebecca notices the sadness in Mojo's eyes and asks, "What is it?"

Mojo takes a deep breath and says, "Today hasn't been a good day for me, but everything turned out fine with our dinner. I tried to get you a gift to express my love affection for you, which is to say that all day I've been trying to give you something to show how much I love you on this holiday. I tried to give you a beautiful bouquet of red roses, but I had a mishap with bees and tried not to get stung. I dove into a pond and lost the bees, but I lost the flowers in the process. I tried to get movie tickets for us to see Dracula in 3-D, but they sold out and the line was over a mile long. I even tried to give you a small glass rose and tried being extra careful to not let the gift break, but I kept going through an obstacle of people in the park with every hit and miss. Once I reached my observatory, the gift broke and everything was ruined. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a gift, Rebecca."

He turned away as tears rolled down his face, but Rebecca places her hand and gently turns his face to her. Rebecca said, "Mojo, you went through all that trouble to get me a gift for Valentine's Day just for me? I don't need any roses, some tickets to see a movie, or a little rose made of glass to make me happy. I already have something better."

Mojo sniffled, "What is that?"

Rebecca brushed away Mojo's tears gently and smiled, "You, silly. Any girl should be happy by just being with the guy she loves. I love you, Mojo Jojo, and you're my gift."

Mojo's heart begins to fill with happiness and a smile spreads across his face. "Ohh, thank you so much, Rebecca Darling! I love you, too, and you're my gift as well." The two then hold hands and share a kiss as fireworks burst in the night sky behind them in the shape of a giant pink heart. From the bottom of the hill the Powerpuffs, who had been watching this happy scene, share contented smiles and sighs. "Isn't love grand?" Buttercup notes.

**The End.**

Cast:  
Tom Kenny: Ticket Seller/Teenage Boy on Bike/Bees  
Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo/Teenage Boy with Football  
Jennifer Love-Hewitt: Rebecca Utonium  
Tom Kane: Professor Utonium  
Catherine Cavadini: Blossom/Florist/Kid with puppy  
Tara Strong: Bubbles/Kids on roller skates  
E.G. Daily: Buttercup/Glass Shop Cashier  
Frank Welker: Puppy


End file.
